


Home Game Rush

by queen_insane



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_insane/pseuds/queen_insane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>For lechiffrepokerchip on tumblr for the prompt of: Strip Poker</i>. M has a new team consisting of Q, Moneypenny, Bond, and Tiago. She insists that they have a little bonding time. After the game things get heated for Bond and Tiago. <i>A Rush is a series of results in a game of chance that work out in a gambler's favor within a relatively short timeframe.</i> Eve/Q implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Game Rush

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is mostly silly but it gets a little dark and much less silly at the end. Edited by the wonderful skyfall00silva on tumblr.

The idea, of course, had been M’s. The new group of agents needed to bond, to find a way to get along. But, the plan had been all Tiago’s. After she had left them—their mouths agape—Tiago had smiled, “Come to my place. Be there at eight exactly. Do bring your best liquor, James. I will text you the location later.”

With that declaration, Tiago had left; to 007, it seemed he glided out of the room, as if a cape or large coat should be billowing behind him. The three of them: Bond, the new Q, and Moneypenny—M’s new secretary and first gate—had stared after him, confusion etched upon each and every one of their faces.

It was less confusing now, Bond thought. He slammed back a glass of the vodka he had brought and put down his hand triumphantly. “Full House.”

Q and Moneypenny groaned; both were nearly down to their skivvies. Tiago, on the other hand, was not. While Moneypenny took off her bra, Bond supposed he should call her Eve now. After all, when one has seen a woman’s breasts it has gotten to a point—romantic or no—that one should be comfortable with first names. Next to her, Q unbuttoned his shirt, leaving him in his boxers. Turning, the three of them looked at Tiago, who deftly, as if he were at a strip show, took off his waistcoat. And oh of course, he would have a waistcoat.

Bond glanced down at his trousers. That, his boxers, and his socks were all that kept him from total nakedness. Yet if he could just make Q or Eve lose once more, the game would be finished. As he thought this, Tiago smirked at him as if the man could read Bond’s very mind. He glared back but could not help the flush that crept up his cheeks. Alcohol, he decided, was a far deadlier weapon that any gun. That said, he poured himself another and slammed that one back too.

The next round did not go as planned. Eve, the tricky bitch, somehow managed to take the next round. And then Q surprised Bond—the man hadn’t actually lost his socks yet. Tiago just smirked, looking directly at Bond as he did so, and then once again stripped—and there was no other word for it—majestically out of his shirt. Bond couldn’t help but swallow. Tiago’s chest looked like something off of some romance novel. Stupidly chiseled. Bond knew he was wasn’t bad looking ... but damn.

The next round went much more favorably, and Eve was forced to concede. When she did, Q stood up—still in his boxers and offered to drive her home. Bond couldn’t help but notice the flush of his face as he asked. Eve patted his arm lightly and said that she would love to have the company. And so the two of them dressed, whispering and laughing drunkenly as they did.

Which left Bond with Tiago. Alone.

Bugger.

“I shall clear this—” he waved at the mess on the card table, “—and then I shall take you to my bed. What do you say to that?”

Bond stared. “Don’t think I’m that easy, Rodriguez.”

Tiago laughed at that, “Call me Tiago, call me Tiago. After all, one should speak the first name of the one they are about to sleep with. Is that not right, James?”

“I think you still don’t understand that I am not that—”

Tiago, who was now cleaning up, waved a hand, “Oh James. You have been staring at me like a starving dog at a steak. Of course we will end up in bed tonight. And it will be nothing like you and those … ladies, yes? Men, we are a different animal.”

Tiago bent over and stored Bond’s liquor as if he meant to steal it. Bond took stock of that before answering. “I do not just fall into bed with people like you.”

The way Tiago’s face changed almost startled him. He had felt the man’s intensity while they were playing but now the look on Tiago’s face seemed like that of a devil. He knew he would have to watch after Tiago while they were working together, lest he get dragged under with this man. Insanity shone there, hidden just below the surface, barely kept in check.

“You have been looking at me all night James.” He slunk forward and captured Bond’s mouth in a brutal kiss, biting into Bond’s lips until they broke and bled, sucking on the blood as if it were mother’s milk, and leaving James gasping and dizzy when Tiago pulled back and smacked his lips like he had just consumed a delicious meal. “And it is not like you have the willpower to say no. We are very alike, you and I.”

M had told Bond one too many times that he thought with his cock, but that didn’t seem to stop him now. He gave Tiago a bit of a shove and watched as the man stumbled back into what was thankfully his bedroom. He gave another, harder push, and Tiago fell back on the bed. When he looked down, Tiago was grinning up at him, eyes still sharp, full of bloodlust. Bond could not help but feel something in him react to that, and he reached down, pulling Tiago’s mouth to his, kissing him back and feeling the sting of his cracked lip.

He could hardly think, between the drink and this man, this illusive man clouding everything up inside of him. Tiago bit his lip again and blood spilled between them. Tiago whispered into Bond’s ear, “I want to burn, James. Do you want to burn with me?”

Bond didn’t know how to tell Tiago that he was burning already, from the inside, his cock hard, lust fueling his body. He knew that was not what Tiago meant, of course, but it hardly mattered. He could feel the slow slip-slide of Tiago’s madness creeping into him already. Instead, he pushed Tiago back onto the bed and crawled over him, mouthing at Tiago’s neck and leaving a bruise. Hoping that the mark wouldn’t fade. Hoping that he would never come down from this high.

**Author's Note:**

> A second edit was done by Perfidious Madmen, who too, is awesome.


End file.
